This Is No Place
by viridianaln9
Summary: Modern Apocalypse Au: The World is ending, just ask the brain eating Orcs. Billa now must survive with her nephew 3yr old Frodo, when she houses Thorin and his nephews. They decide to travel together toward Erebor the only safe place in the world in the way they pick up more friends.
1. Zero: No Place

**This Is No Place**

Summary: **Modern Apocalypse Au: The World is ending, just ask the brain eating Orcs. Billa now must survive with her nephew 3yr old Frodo, when she houses Thorin and his nephews. They decide to travel together toward Erebor the only safe place in the world in the way they pick up more friends.**

Note: **So this would be my first Apocalypse Fic so Yay! So notes this will be a sort of Modern Middle-Earth but they are all Human, I really hope I don't mess up, so there is electricity and buildings of that nature, well at the beginning, also Billa is going to be a BAMF. Now I hope that you guys like it and well let's go on reading.**

Disclaimer **: I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **This Is No Place**

 **Zero: No Place**

 _Before The Panic_

Gandalf was with the White Council listening to their words. Saruman didn't seem to believe him that something bad was coming.

"Gandalf, no one is planning anything the world is at peace."

"Radagast-"

"Don't speak to me about him; we all know after his accident we aren't truly sure he is not damage in the mind." Saruman told him. Gandalf didn't say anything anymore. Saruman left and Galadriel looked at Gandalf.

"Are you certain of this attack?"

"Yes."

"Very well." Galadriel told him.

#

Gandalf drove to his friend's home; he knew that they would be the only one to calm him down. Hobbitton was over-looked by many unless it was the green-route which was for food and it made the Hobbits as they were called for their ancestors incredibly wealthy in that sense.

"Gandalf, what are you doing here?" he heard the voice of one of his oldest friends. He turned to see Belladonna Baggins nee Took.

"You told me tea was at four." Gandalf replied and Belladonna smiled at him.

"You are right, but it is not four." Belladonna said with a smile on her face. Gandalf smiled at seeing that his oldest friend was smiling after everything that had happened to her these past two years. "Come in Gandalf you seem to be incredibly worried."

"Thank you, my dear." Gandalf said with a smile.

Belladonna began to make tea for them and get some scones so they could eat.

"Where is Billa?" Gandalf asked with a smile.

"She's at Bree University at the moment." Belladonna replied. Gandalf was not surprised, after everything Billa had buried herself in her studies.

"I thought she was going to Tookborough?" Gandalf said.

"She finished her classes and changed, it is helping her." Belladonna answered.

"Are you well."

"I'm just as well as anyone can expect, the Rangers are still looking for clues." Belladonna told him. Gandalf didn't reply, he knew they wouldn't find any, Sauron cleaned his tracks too well and the murder of Bungo would not be solved. Belladonna turns too looked at Gandalf. "They are not going to find anything; I know that bastard cleaned his scene well."

"Belladonna—"he didn't finish for the door opened and Billa came inside.

"Hello, Ma—Gandalf is good to see you." Billa said with a smile and went to hug him.

"Is good to see you are in good health."

"I try." Billa answered, before she went to kiss Belladonna on the cheek.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"What do you mean, I must return?" Thorin demanded, he had been on Tour with the Special Forces of Erebor, now he was asked to retired.

"Thorin, Da has gone missing." Dis told him and Thorin stopped talking for he knew that his Father had not handle well the murder of his Grandfather.

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't be telling you otherwise, Mom is getting worst." Dis said and Thorin sighed.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, Vili is keeping me calm and you nephews are keeping me entertained, I didn't know being a mom would be hard."

"That happens when you have a child as a teen, he is only three and the other six and you are not that old." Thorin replied.

"I know, come home we miss you." Dis said. 'Miss you.' He could hear his nephews scream out to the phone.

"Alright, I Miss you too." Thorin said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

How are your classes?" Gandalf asked her.

"Good all of them, even the ones you made me take."

"I just gave you a slight push." Gandalf said with a smile.

"Well, I have to go to bed, big Day tomorrow." Billa said with a smile.

"Goodnight." Both Belladonna and Gandalf were saying at the same time. Belladonna waited until Billa went to bed before she asked.

"Was he right?" she asked.

"Yes." Gandalf replied.

"Do I need to get ready?"

"I do not know when he will unleash it."

"Not all of the Council believes you."

"No, they think I'm wrong."

"How well should we get prepared?"

"As much as you can, I know Bungo did not die in vain and left both you and Billa protected." Gandalf told her. Belladonna understood, after coming from a meeting with Sauron, Bungo had come home with fear in his eyes and had begun to work hard on something, he never told Belladonna about until it was done and made her swear to never say anything about it.

"Alright."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Five Months Later_

No one knew, who it was that spread the decease but it had happened and it caused the world to go crazy. It hit every town and every way it made people fear their own lives, some were dying on their own and others had been killed by mistake. Others had just taken to hide or tried to steal.

#

Thorin was searching for supplies for his family. He was making sure that he had enough food for his sister and nephews for he knew that his brother, brother-in-law and he would be able to survive a bit more.

"Agh." He heard and turned to see them. Everyone called them Orcs they used to be humans but with they turned into something else some were ashy white and other rotting almost. He got his gun and silencer because he had seen them in action they were fast and deadly. He shot them clean before he got his supplies.

'Stop right there." he turns to see a survivor with a gun.

"Look I'm not looking for trouble." He told him.

"That's too bad because I am." He said and was about to shoot before he screamed as one of the Orcs had been behind him and bit him. Thorin shot the Orcs before he walked over to the man there.

"Save me, please." The man begged. Thorin raised his gun and the man's eyes went wide. "No." he said but Thorin had no choice.

' _Bam!'_ was all that was heard for Thorin knew once you were bitten there was no way out, there was no safety. He walked out that place not looking behind and at the same time not looking ahead either, it was truly survival and that was all he cared about.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. So this was a bit light but I do think the other chapters will be darker or I hope so. So review.**


	2. One: Tragedies

**This Is No Place**

Note: **Hi! I am very happy you guys like it. I want to thank** _ **PotterheadWhovianGleek96, aliena wyvern, Guest and tay**_ **for the reviews. I also want to thank for the ones that followed and favorite. Okay so this chapter is three years in total adding the five months from the last chapter after the breakout.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **This Is No Place**

 **One: Tragedies**

 _3 Yeas 3 Months After Panic_

"You need to come with us." They heard.

Thorin was protecting his nephews as well as his sister. They had been attacked by Hunters and Orcs; there was one that he noticed. Dis held onto her son as the men were fighting trying to keep them safe.

"Stay here." She told them, kissing their foreheads.

"Mom." Fili said.

"Take care of your brother." Dis told him and kissed him in the forehead both of them once again. Fili held onto Kili, who was crying and covering his noise with his brother's shoulder.

#

Thorin was fighting with a sword he had found during all this time. He didn't want to think at the moment. He was about to get hit, when there was a gun-shot and he turned to see his younger sister with her gun. Thorin was trying not to freak out.

"Hah, Oakenshield." He turned to see Azog someone he knew from the Army and had been taken out for corruption. Thorin hated him.

"We are just trying to survive." Thorin told him. "No!" he screamed as his brother's head had just been taken.

"You, bastard." Thorin said and went toward him with the sword. Azog was laughing, when he heard another scream and it was coming from the other side and it was his sister, whose husband had also been killed. Thorin moved as Azog was close to Dis and Thorin began to run toward him, just as Azog smirked and stabbed her through.

"No!" Thorin screamed and moved and he did, what no one had done and sliced his hand off causing Azog to scream and everyone began to take him away. Thorin went on his knees and cradled his little sister in his arms.

"Cough-Thorin-Cough, take care of my sons, please." Dis said and she took her last breath. Thorn cried before doing what had to be done and he shot the heads in the head and began to bury the three of them in the hole he got and he just marked the tree.

"Fili, Kili." He said and he heard a noise and began to look for them and he found them hiding behind some trees.

"Uncle Thorin." He heard Fili and he looked at him. Fili was looking around his shoulder trying to find his parents and other Uncle.

"No." Fili said.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He told them both and hugged them to him. All anyone could hear was sobs coming from the three of them before Thorin looked at both boys.

"We must be strong now, we are all we have." Thorin whispered, he needed to be strong for them it was all he had to live for now.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _3 Years 5 Months After Panic_

Billa was with her Mother as they moved around their burned village, they were looking for survivors for the most part in true fashion the Hobbitton had been ignore until the _'Survivors'_ began to come and they were normal, people called them _'Hunters'_ and it made Billa wonder, where the heck Gandalf was, they hadn't heard much from him since all communications went down, she was worried something terrible happen to him.

"We need to be careful." Bella told her.

"I know Mum." Billa said looking for any survivors.

"Aunt Bella!" they heard and began to run toward them. Billa noticed him.

"Drogo!" Billa said.

"Billa!" Drogo said.

"Where's Prim?" Bella asked since they had just had a son five months ago.

"She is-she is." Drogo couldn't even finish taking breaths a little bit harder than anything at all.

"Take us." Belladonna told him. They all went to look for Prim and their five month son, they had to move fast and they were not aware of the danger they were being.

#

They arrived to the home of Drogo and Prim's to see that Frodo was crying as hard as he could.

"Rawr!" they could also hear and they walked in to see Frodo in the crib and Prim was tied to the chair and she wasn't herself anymore. She was pale with dark eyes and almost claws in her hands.

"Drogo." Bella said.

"I—I couldn't." Drogo told them crying. Bella looked at him and she noticed something else, Drogo was injured.

"Billa get Frodo." Bella said and Billa did checking him for any wounds in his body and getting the baby bag ready. Frodo was calming down hiccupping as much as he could.

"We must go." Drogo said before twitching a bit.

"Billa got outside." Bella said and Billa did just that keeping the door open.

"No my son." Drogo said and at that moment Prim snapped out of her rope and went to attack Drogo who screamed and Bella moved to get Prim cutting off her head causing Billa to be in shock and turning Frodo away from her.

"Run!" Bella said and Billa did with her mother following just behind her, she was holding Frodo close.

They both hearing the sounds of Orcs coming their way, they needed to get home.

"Ah!" Bella screamed and Billa was about to stop.

"Keep, running!" Bella said who was trying to fight, but the Orcs were to strong when they ripped into her body and all Billa could hear was screaming as they went silent.

Billa looked back to see her mother taken and she had tears in her eyes before running all the way home and turning on the arrows taking the few Orcs down. She walked inside her home before locking the door and moving to the back room, where the secret was, she opened the hatch and ran down letting the door close and lock itself automatically. The candles were around the room to conserve energy and she fell to her knees.

"Buaww." She cried and Frodo was crying with her, she was holding onto him as here only life-line because that is what Frodo was a life-line to her.

 **$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	3. Two: Hope Is Gone

**This Is No Place**

Note: **Hello! So I hope that you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **aliena wyvern and tay**_ **for the reviews. So three more years have passed since the Panic began so it's six in total.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **This Is No Place**

 **Two: Hope Is Gone**

 _6 Years After Panic_

Thorin, FIli and Kili were walking and the three of them were incredibly tired, but they hadn't found shelter and Thorin didn't want to risk his nephews in anything. When they heard a horse.

"Uncle Thorin, I hear a horse." Kili told him.

"Up the tree's you two." He told them and they climbed the trees, Kili had his bow in hand and Fili his swords, weapons long snow to keep them away from much battle and could protect each other. Thorin went to hide, when he saw the white horse and his first thought that he needed to protect his nephews, also _'who the hell rides a white horse?'_ He began to look and saw the figure who it was.

"Gandalf?" Thorin said. Gandalf stopped and looked at him with kind eyes.

"Thorin Oakenshield, I have never seen been glad to see someone alive in all my life." Gandalf said and Thorin whistled and his nephews came down.

"I thought you were dead." Thorin said.

"Not yet." Gandalf said with a raise eyebrow.

"Where did you come from?" Thorin asked.

"Never you mind, where are you going?" Gandalf asked.

"I don't know." Thorin whispered.

"I know a place you can go to." Gandalf said.

"What do you mean?" Thorin asked.

"A few miles from here, there is a town called Hobbiton, I know my goddaughter is alive and she has a precious cargo I need her to carry but she will need someone to be with her and her son." Gandalf said.

"Why can't you go?"

"I must attend to Rivendell and I am well aware you will be going to Erebor that is where you are going, that is the safest place for you, my goddaughter and her son need a place to go and Rivendell is where they will be safe." Gandalf said. He didn't want to say the important package that his goddaughter was going to carry.

"Is she this important?"

"The only family I have." Gandalf said. "I would have gone for her years ago, but something terrible happened that needed my attention." He didn't want to say that if he went for Billa terrible things would happen and they would get ambushed. They had lowered the number of Orcs Infested people but they could rise again, that was the reason he needed Billa in Rivendell. "You will be compensated for your help Thorin."

"Very well." Thorin replied because he needed to survive, his nephews needed to survive. And if he just had to take this woman and her son to Rivendell it was good, he had stayed there for a week and knew it was peaceful.

"Thank-you, now I leave you." Gandalf said giving him a pack that had supplies for him and his nephews.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"I want you to stay here." Billa said to Frodo the three year old was smart and knew very well that she was serious.

"Okay, Momma." She had tried to tell Frodo that she wasn't his real mother but it had ended in tears and she backtracked. She just hoped Prim wouldn't hold it against her.

"Remember my password."

"Books."

"Alright, please unless they have my passwords don't open this door to anyone." Billa said before going out. She wanted information and she also knew that Gandalf was going to send someone for her. She was betting on Glorfindel since they were good friends from school.

#

"Are we there yet?" Kili asked.

"Almost." Thorin answered he didn't want to say that they had gotten lost. It wasn't until he saw the small sign that had been thorn to threads that it read Hobbitton and it made him wonder, why Gandalf would leave his goddaughter here of all place there was nothing here.

"This place use to look nice." Fili told him. "I saw pictures."

"Well there's nothing left." Thorin said.

They began to walk the town, until they heard a noise, when they did they turned to see Hunters and Orcs surrounding them.

"Damn!" Thorin said and the three of them got their weapons out. Thorin took down the Orcs and both Fili and Kili were protecting him from the Hunters as much as he could.

"What are you doing here Oakenshield?" one of the Hunters asked, Thorin was surprised he knew his nickname. "I know you, everyone knows the man whose head Azog wants in a silver platter."

"You won't be getting it." Thorin said and they began to fight, but one of the Hunters had a gun and shot him, causing him to fall and the others had pushed his nephews down, just as they were beating him up.

"I will enjoy giving your head to him." the Hunter told him, just as he was about to give the final blow, someone hit him with an arrow in the eye; it was a rapid motion that took the three Hunters down without much of a fight. Thorin tried to look but he was too tired and he knew black.

#

Billa had arrived to some trouble and when she saw the children trying to get to the man on the ground she knew. So she didn't think and let the arrows fly killing the three Hunters. She saw as the man moved but he was too hurt and he just fell, causing the two little boys to cry out.

"Please, don't leave us." The blond one said. Billa moved toward them and kneeled down. She began to check him over.

"He is just unconscious, can I ask what you are doing here?" she asked. The brunette looked at her with pleading eyes.

"We can't tell you." Kili told her.

"Alright, well come on they will come look for the Hunters and will try to find us." Billa said getting the man by hi armpits and raised him, up. The blond one came to helped her so she could carry him.

"Where are we going?" Fili asked because they couldn't fight her if they were going to be killed.

"To my home." Billa answered she knew the boys were scared and wondering if they would be killed by her.

#

Fili and Kili looked at the home and the woman who was carrying their Uncle. They saw the door to see that it was covered with nails on the outside; she had to put their Uncle on the ground so she could open the door safely.

"Get in." she told them and they did, the woman put their Uncle inside. She began to walk and they thought they would get lost so many places so many turns, until they arrived to a door. She opened it and inside was nothing at all or so they believed.

' _ **Knock, Knock'**_

"Books." she said. They both saw as the floor opened.

"Momma!" they heard and looked to see the biggest blue eyes they had seen.

"Frodo, get down, go in." Billa told them both boys who did so. Billa looked down at the man and she breathed in before going backwards and pulling the man with her and when they got down, she left him in the ground and climbed back up closing both doors.

"What are your names?" Billa asked.

"Fili & Kili." They said pointing at each other.

"My name is Billa and this is my son Frodo." Billa told them. Billa went to move their Uncle and put them in the bed before she began to take off his clothes, so she could fix him.

"Come." Frodo said with a smile pulling both brothers. He went to open the fridge and went open the fridge pulling out a fruit bowl. Billa smiled as the three boys began to eat the fruit, Fili and Kili more than Frodo and Billa wondered how long it had been since they ate well.

"You have to get better." She whispered to the man. He opened his eyes looking lost before losing his fight with darkness again.

#

"Can you share bed with Frodo?" Billa asked them.

"Yes, Miss Billa." Fili said.

"Billa call me Billa." She told them.

"Yes; Billa."Kili told her with pink cheeks.

"Will our Uncle Thorin be alright?" Fili asked her. They were going to eat some food and get ready before going to sleep.

"He will recover." She told him, she didn't want to give him false promise, she couldn't do that. She went to get them some flavor water as Frodo kept the boys entertained, she went and grabbed the small bottle squeezed three drops in the water of the boys.

"Here you go." Billa said with a smile.

#

Later in the night, Billa was changing the bandages from the man and sighed. She looked at the boys.

"You need to get better."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	4. Three: Worth It

**This Is No Place**

Note: **Hello! So I hope that you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank aliena** _ **wyvern and tay**_ **for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **This Is No Place**

 **Three: Worth It**

Thorin was trying to wake up, he opened his eyes and looked around to see a little bit of light from the candle next to him and someone was sitting next to him.

"Augh." He said and the person did not move. He turned to see chestnut curls, he sat up and saw his boys and they were cuddling with another one. He was about to get up, when the person in-front of him sat up and cleaned her eyes from sleep. Thorin looked at her and was shocked. To see her with those wide eyes, he couldn't see the color, but her curls were wild.

"Don't move or you will open your wounds?" She told him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Billa."

"You're-ow." Thorin said grabbing his arm, since he had sat up bit fast. Billa made him lie back down and went to check on his arm. Thorin sigh at this because it made him feel weak.

"Well you opened the wound a little." She told him and she fixed it once more.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were about to be killed and I shot him with my bow and arrow, I brought you and your nephews to my home." Billa said. "Now Thorin, mind telling me what you are doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here for you." Thorin told her. "Gandalf sent me for you; he told me that I should take you to Rivendell."

"How do I know I should trust you?" she asked him.

"I have a note on my pocket; you can get it if you want." He told her. Billa looks at him and she breathes.

"Which one?" she asks.

"Left." He tells her. Billa moves and checks the left pocket, if she had to bend over a bit to actually check, Thorin doesn't say anything because he is in the hands, not only that but also his nephews lives. She pulls out the letter and moves away from him, not looking his way; it is mostly because she doesn't want him to see her red face.

' _Dear, Billa_

 _I promised you someone to bring you to Rivendell; I know that supplies are running low. Also you have something that we most certainly need. Trust Thorin Durin, he is also known as Oakenshield if you ever meet some friends of his. He will keep you safe and in the long run, I think you will keep him safe as well. I will see you in Rivendell and please be alive._

 _Gandalf '_

"Alright, thank you."Billa tells him. "We will leave when you heal, in two weeks-time."

"What, that is too long." He tells her.

"You did get a beating, unless you plan to leave your nephews orphan, I suggest we wait." Billa tells him.

"Fine." He says glaring her way.

"No go back to sleep." she tells him.

"What if I don't want to." He defies her.

"Look Thorin, let's go with you going back to sleep before I sedate you." She tells him with a smile. Thorin glares at her ore and she continues to smile, before she moves away to cover the children and Thorin's eyes soften at how kind she is to them. He begins to close his eyes slowly as sleep begins to get in his way. If he feels a hand on his forehead he is already too gone to notice it.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Thorin wakes up again to see Billa giving food to his nephews and her son.

"Uncle Thorin!" they all look up, when Kili looks at him.

"Thorin, you're awake." Billa tells him before getting some things ready to drink and eat. She helps him sit up and both Kili and Fili get on his side.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked them.

"Yes, Billa is taking care of us and you very well." Fili tells him with a smile.

"Is that so?'

"Boys let your Uncle eat." Billa told them and the boys moved, Thorin was surprised that the boys listened because they tended not to do that with other people. Billa put the platter in his lap and he looked at her before he began to eat.

"Thank-you." He told her.

"You don't have, you just need to get better." Billa told him. At that moment a bell rang and Billa moved to check on her screen.

"What is the matter?"

"Don't get up, Hunters were just struck down outside." Billa told him.

"How?" Thorin asked her.

"I have the house rigged; if you had come in uninvited terrible things happen to you." Billa replied. Thorin continued to eat and kept wondering, how was it that this woman had survived for so long and with a small child. He drank the water and felt something off about it, but ignored it because he knew that he was lucky that some sugar even if it wasn't the good one at all. Billa looked at the man and noticed when he had noticed something was off, she sighed when he continued to drink.

#

"Miss-Billa." Thorin said when he saw her glare. "We need to talk about leaving."

"I know, but we won't be leaving anywhere if you are not healed." Billa told him.

"You didn't have to help us."

"I wouldn't let kid see their only parent died, again." Billa told him and Thorn thought that she was speaking of Frodo's Father.

"Now, sleep Thorin." She told him and he closed his eyes.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	5. Four: Plans

**This Is No Place**

Note: **Hello! So I hope that you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **aliena wyvern and tay for**_ **the reviews. I wanted to give you guys a calm chapter.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **This Is No Place**

 **Four: Plans**

 _Two Weeks Later_

It took Two Weeks before Billa was sure that Thorin was going to be alright, it didn't mean that Thorin did not throw and tantrum.

"We need to go." He told her.

"You will be read in a few days." Billa told him.

"Why should we wait?" Thorin asked.

"There many hunters around and I will not put anyone in trouble." She told him.

"Billa."

"We will go when, you are healed Thorin." Billa told him with a glare.

"Fine, are you going to continue to bully me."

"If you plan on being stubborn, of course I do." Billa told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

When Thorin was able to get up and he sat with Billa.

"You told me I could start walking." He told her.

"I'm well aware." Billa told him. "We should get ready."

"I want to know something, your husband how long has it been since?" Thorin asked even though he didn't really know the reason for asking.

"I didn't have a husband." Billa tells him surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess you did—"

"No, Thorin; Frodo is biologically not mine, he is my nephew but I raised him since he was five months, he is my son in everything else." Billa told him and Thorin felt bad.

"Sorry." Thorin told her.

"It's alright, he doesn't see as anything else really." Billa tells him. "I mean Kili and Fili must look the same way to you even if they don't tell you."

"I don't know." Thorin told her. "Why did you decide to go to Rivendell?"

"I'm running out of supplies, my Father built this place before he died and it has kept me safe but supplies are running out and I know Rivendell is the safest place I can go, my friends are there." Billa told him. "Also Frodo is old enough to travel."

"Alright, we need to get everything ready before we leave, this will not be easy Billa." Thorin said though he had a feeling there was more to the story than she was saying to him.

"I know." Billa told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

It took an entire week for them to get ready all the supplies. Kili and Fili had gotten really close to Frodo and were helping him.

"We are going in a car?" Kili asked his Uncle.

"No." Thorin said.

"We saw a car." Fili told him. Thorin looked at Billa.

"You have a car?" Thorin asked.

"Yes, do you want us to use it?" Billa asked.

"Does it have gas?"

"Of course." Billa said surprised. "Why wouldn't it, I have never used it though, but I did keep the motor and everything from sticking. "

"You could have told me that first." Thorin snapped.

"You never asked and I have never used it, I also don't know if it will be quiet enough." Billa told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Thorin had begun to fix the car and she had been right, her Father had kept it well.

"So, what is the verdict?" she asked.

"We can leave tomorrow." Thorin told her.

"Alright." Billa told him.

"We won't be able to travel everywhere with it because if we do it might hold us back." Thorin told her.

"I understand, but it will take us from the rough patches, I know the town of Bree is dangerous." Billa told him.

"How do you know that?"

"Some of the survivors passed here, I helped as much as could before they left or were taken, they would tell me stories of what was going on around the place." Billa told him with a sort of sad eyes.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Mum, I'm scared?" Frodo told her.

"Oh, honey it's going to be fine, we are going to find Gandalf." Billa told him with a kiss in the forehead.

"Is Fee and Kee coming?"

"Yes both of them and Thorin."

"He's big."

"Yeah, he is big." Billa told him. She dressed him up in jeans and boots everything which will keep him protected.

"You wont leave me."

"I will give it my best to not leave you."

#

"Are we going to be alright?" Kili asked Thorin.

"I will not lie to you, this will be dangerous like always and we will try to survive as much as we can." Thorin told both of his nephews grabbing their shoulders.

"Is Billa and Frodo our new family?" Kili asked him.

"Uncle Thorin."

"Don't get attached, please Billa and Frodo are going somewhere else, but we are going to Erebor, we might not have long with him."

"Okay." Fili told him.

#

Fili, Kili and Frodo were sitting down on the back of the truck, before Thorin and Billa got up in the front. Billa had closed down her old home and she had taken two pictures one of her parents and one of Frodo's. She breathed and counted to ten before she climbed up the truck, they had weapons close and in the back as well as supplies for them.

"You ready?"

'Let's go."

Thorin turned on the truck and Billa tried not to turn around and see her home be left behind.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. So the next chapter, we'll see how they are doing and who they might meet. Don't forget to review.**


	6. Five: The Bikers

**This Is No Place**

Note: **Hello! So I hope that you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **aliena wyvern and tay**_ **for the reviews. I wanted to give you guys a calm chapter.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **This Is No Place**

 **Five: The Bikers**

"I'll take first watch you four sleep." Thorin told them as they had stopped hidden between two buildings and from other beings. Billa closed her eyes but she didn't really sleep, she was waiting for the boys to do so. She heard them sleep and Thoin turned to look at her.

"You should sleep." Thorin whispered to her.

"I'm not really tired." Billa told him.

"You need to sleep." Thorin told her touching her hand. "You're worried?"

"I'm worried." Billa admitted.

"We're going to get there."

#

It was Billa's turned to keep watch and she looking around for any trouble. She watches the kids before looking at Thorin.

"No." she looked at Thorin to see him in grips of a nightmare. She touched his arm and Thorin jumped up and went for his knife before he turned to look at Billa.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's alright." Billa told him.

"You can sleep if you wish."

"No, I slept enough." Billa told him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." he growled out.

"Alright." Billa told him. Thorin turned to look at her before he sighs.

"It was my sister, when I had to—"

"I know the feeling." Billa told him. Thorin looked at her before his eyes turned to Frodo and wondered if that was the way she came to have him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They near Bree and both Thorin and Billa had to go and see for any supplies, Billa was staying close to the children.

"Billa, I found some water bottles." Kili told her.

"Mum, I fund a fist aid kit." Frodo told her coming to her side with Kili.

"Billa, I hear something." Fili said and Billa paid attention. She grabbed the gun and the walkie talkie from her side.

"Thorin, we have trouble coming." She said into it.

"Get in the car." Thorin said.

"We're not leaving you." Billa told him.

"Go!" Thorin said. Billa turned to Fili, Kili and Frodo.

"Get in the car."

"Billa."

"Go, I will not leave him behind." Billa told them. They ran over to the truck and got inside. Billa was going up, when four bikes appeared.

"You betta not." The voice said pointing a riffle at her.

"Look, I don't want trouble." She told them backing away.

"Don't move, lass." The other one said, Billa noticed all of them had hoods. Billa was hoping that the boys didn't come out of the truck.

"Look, I'm not looking for trouble, I need to leave." Billa told them. She looked over their shoulders and saw Thorin. He gave her a nod. At that moment one of the kids slammed the horn and the others moved but she did also and moved toward the truck and the door was opened, she got in and turned it on. She turned on the truck and was about to drive over them, but Thorin made her stop.

"Don't." he said.

#

 _Few Minutes Ago_

Thorin was going to protect Billa and the kids if he had to go, so he let out the shot and he went to get the big one, the one that had the gun toward Billa. As they began to fight, he took the hood off, he noticed something.

"Dwalin?" he asked. Dwalin looked at his old friend.

"Thorin." Dwalin said. He heard the truck and he got up to stop Billa from running him over.

#

"What in the world?" Billa asked.

"Don't run them over, they're friends." Thorin told her. The kids were standing behind her.

"Thorin, you have three lads you didn't tell us." Gloin a large man with red hair told Thorin and he tried not to blush just like she did. Thorin tried not to groan.

"Gloin, these are my nephews and Frodo he is Billa's." he told them.

"Oh." Balin answered.

"Who are you?" Billa asked them.

"Billa, these are my cousins Balin and Dwalin Funson, Also Gloin and Oin Grinson they served with me in the army." Thorin told her.

"Oh." Billa told him.

"You must be Thorin's wife, knew he would settle down eventually with a pretty lass like you." Gloin said causing both Thorin and Billa blush hard.

"Hmm…yeah we should continue to gather supplies." Billa told Thorin.

"Yes, I should stay here with the kids." Thorin told her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The group ended up staying there with Thorin and Billa. Billa cooked for them all in one of the houses with their automobiles.

"What happened to all of you?" Thorin asked as Billa was dealing with the boys and he was ignoring the stirring on his stomach when he saw them.

"We were in Moria, it was run over by the Orcs, and the city was lost only a few got away." Balin told him.

"My wife and son; got lost during the people." Gloin said with sad eyes. "I have not seen them for over two years." Gloin said with more sadness in his eyes.

"Have you tried to find them?"

"My wife was taken to Erebor but she was separated from Gimli he was taken with other children by a Golden Lady that is what they are calling her." Gloin said.

"The Golden Lady?" Thorin asked. He had heard about that, the 'Golden Lady' was somebody who protected children and was keeping them somewhere but no one knew were actually. They had tried to take Fili and Kili when they saved them, but Thorin was not going to be separated from his nephews.

"Yes." Oin said. Billa looked at them.

"Lady Galadriel?" she asked.

"What?" Dwalin asked.

"That sounds like Lady Galadriel, she is the Queen of Lothorien, I know she is protective of children and always has been." Billa told them.

"How, do you know that lass?" Balin asked.

"Um…my Mother and Father took me to Lothorien a long time ago and I met both her and her husband." Billa told them.

"You think my son is fine."

"If it is Lady Galadriel than yes, I believe your son might be fine, but no one really knows." Billa told him. Gloin touched her hand.

"Thanks, lass."

"You're welcome." Billa said.

"You've been to Erebor, what are you doing here?" Thorin asked.

"We're looking for survivors actually trying to get them to Erebor." Balin told them.

"What r ya doing here?" Dwalin asked Thorin.

"We are going to Rivendell; I planned to go to Erebor later."

"No one can enter Rivendell, it is incredibly guarded." Oin told them.

"We were given an invitation." Billa told them.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Others will come in and we might see, what is happening to the others. Don't forget to review.**


	7. Six: Wraiths

**This Is No Place**

Note: **Hello! So I hope that you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank** _ **aliena wyvern and tay**_ **for the reviews. So I will be going to different places here please don't get confuse also, I hope that you guys like it.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **This Is No Place**

 **Six: Wraiths**

 _Mordor_

"Has he been found?" Sauron asked Smaug. He was lying in bed because he had gotten sicker over this passed years but he still hadn't

"No word or hair has been found of Gandalf Grey." Smaug replied.

"Sauruman, you are closest, where is he?"

"I do not know, but I heard rumors that they have found it."

"What?" Sauron asked.

"I heard they found the cure and that it's travelling toward one of the main cities at this moment."

"Find out, who has it and kill them before they get to one of the fortresses." Sauron boomed.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Lothorien_

"Lady Galadriel the forces in Mordor have been moving." Haldir said with urgency.

"Protect the borders." Galadriel told him. She would have to inform the other cities of the happenings, especially Gondor. She looked around to the room filled with children, soon they would have to leave Lothorien and go to Erebor and the Mirkwood to be protected in, if the battle came to their doorstep.

"Call my granddaughter." She told Haldir.

"Yes, Ma'am." She would have to tell her about the changes made, that her husband and she would have to travel with the children and teens in-case something happened.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Rivendell_

"Is she on the road?" Elrond asked Gandalf.

"If he found both her and her son alive; she should be on the road." Gandalf replied.

"You trust him with her?"

"He is not his Grandfather." Gandalf told him.

"I do not know, if he knows the implications his Grandfather was involved in." Elrond told him.

"He also doesn't know that he is bringing a special package unless she tells him." Gandalf said.

"What are you playing?"

"I have no game but the survival of everyone else." Gandalf told Elrond.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

As the entire group entered Bree, Billa didn't like it because she could hear nothing.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Kili asked.

"No." Thorin told him.

"It's too quiet, that does not bode well." Billa explained to him. "Be on your guard all three of you."

"You stay here with the children." Thorin told her and she nodded.

"We have to check on the buildings, to find survivors." Dwalin told Thorin.

"We must be careful."

"I'll stay with the lass and the kids." Oin told them.

#

They were down, when Billa heard a noise that she didn't like, living with only Frodo for company had left her ears incredibly sensitive to noises foreign or otherwise.

"Oin, get ready something is coming." she told him.

"Are you sure lass?"

"Yes." Billa told him. That's when they heard it the growls and they heard shots, Thorin, and the others were coming running and fighting for their lives.

"Keep the kids in the car." Dwalin screamed their way. Frodo was being hugged by Kili and Fili so he wouldn't see it. The adults were fighting with Thorin and Billa back to back trying to keep the Orcs away from the kids and the car.

Shots were fired and someone was helping them take out the Orcs. When they finished with small hoard, they looked at the two men standing there with weapons. One was wearing a very weird hat and the other had very crazy hair and a wound on the head.

"Friend or foe?" Dwalin demanded.

"Where do ya come from?" the one with the weird hat asked.

"Why does that matter to you?" Thorin demanded standing in-front of Billa.

"I know of ya, are all of you going to Erebor this way is dangerous there are hoard's of Orcs." The man told them.

"What's your name?" Billa asked from behind Thorin.

"Bofur Urson, what's yours lass?" He asked.

"I'm Billa Baggins." She said.

"Were you related to Bungo Baggins, I knew the bloke a little weird very nervous?" He told her.

"You knew my Dad?" she asked. Thorin turns to her and holds her close the waist and turns to the man.

"Why are you here?" Thorin demands.

"We came from the Blue Mountains after it fell, we got lost and ended up here we are going toward Erebor to find my brother Bombur and his family there." Bofur said.

' _Bofur make sure they aren't trying to hurt us.'_ The other one said.

' _We are not.'_ Billa replied.

"You know sing language?" Bofur asked.

"Yes, it was during my training as a nurse." Billa told him.

"Do you think you can check my cousin Bifur?"

"Yes, if you want."

"Billa." Thorin whispered in her ear.

"I don't think they mean us harm Thorin, let me check on his cousin." Billa whispered back.

#

"Do you know if there people left in this place?" Thorin asked Bofur as Billa was checking on his cousin.

"Naw, when we came they were many but we saw this things outside the city, Bifur and I hid." Bofur said.

"What things?"

"People dressed in black and smoke all around the ground, they look like Wraiths from the books." Bofur told him. "After that two days later a lot of people were being eaten by the Orcs."

"I always hear that." Thorin said, it had not being the first time, he even heard it in Rohan before it was controlled and in the Blue Mountains as well, they always saw people dressed in black before the plagues began. He didn't like the implications.

"Your wife is nice, her Father was nice too gave us a drink." Bofur told him before walking toward Billa and leaving Thorin sitting there.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	8. Seven: Rollin

**This Is No Place**

Note: **Hey Guys! So this chapter is short and happy. I hope that you continue to like the story.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **This Is No Place**

 **Seven: Rollin**

After the last attack on Bree, they all decided that it would be best if they got out of it so they could be safe or safer than usual. Bofur and Bifur ended up being good additions for they knew they way and knew certain things others didn't. It sort of came when Gloin began to talk about the children being taken.

"You mean the kids of Lothorien."

"Billa told me about that." Gloin said.

"Oh yeah, they say the woman is kind and has taken the kids to protect them not do anything terrible to them. To keep them from the horror of seeing their parents die or their parents have died." Bofur told them.

"That's incredibly nice."Balin told him their gazes went to the car where Thorin, Billa and the kids were sitting down.

"I'm surprise a family of their size has survived this long." Bofur commented to them. They didn't have the heart to tell him, they really weren't a family, but at the same time they could see it.

#

In the night everyone had gotten ready, Billa had made soup for all of them which made them incredibly happy. Thorin was dealing with the boys and he was helping Frodo make his bat a little lighter for him.

"Thank you. Mist'r Thorin." Frodo told him with a smile.

"You are welcome little man." Thorin said with a smile.

"Uncle Thorin, can you help me?" Kili asked showing him arrows. Thorin did and fixed Fili's hands as he was cleaning his weapon.

"If you do it too hard you will make it too sharp for your own hands." Thorin told Fili before he turned to Kili and helped him to make new arrows. They were being careful before Billa came.

"Alright, you four we need to eat." Billa told them.

"Okay." The boys told her and she gave them the bowls and one to Thorin before she sat down to eat with them.

#

Later in the night Billa was holding onto the three kids and Thorin was keeping watch.

"Ya know you never told Bofur you are not married." Dwalin told Thorin.

"It's not like it actually matters." Thorin told Dwalin.

"I am just saying that you didn't change his mind." Dwalin told him.

"Shut-up."

"You like the idea, the idea of her being your wife." Dwalin told him and Thorin didn't say anything at all for he knew he was right. He liked the idea of Billa being his wife, but at the same time he knew the truth. He was only taking Billa and Frodo to Rivendell and she was going to stay there.

"I'm going to Erebor."

"You can take her and the little lad."

"She is going to Rivendell, she has family there." Thorin said.

"You won't know, if you don't ask her." Dwalin said. "Now go to sleep, I'll take the next watch."

"Thanks." Thorin said. He moved toward the little group and laid down covering the four of them. Billa opened one of her sleepy eyes and smiled at him before grabbing his hand so they could wrap the kids between them. Thorin smiled as he got closer to them and Dwalin who was seeing this smile at how gone his friend truly was.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LIJNE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	9. Eight:Three Hunters

**This Is No Place**

Note: **Hey Guys! So this chapter is short and happy. I want to thank** _ **aleina wyvern**_ **for the review. I hope that you guys continue to like the story.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **This Is No Place**

 **Eight: Three Hunters**

They didn't expect it of course they didn't they had been keeping look-out when Billa had been knocked out. The screams from the kids also got the other men coming. Thorin all he could see was Billa on the ground and the kids not in sight she had her staff on the ground next to her hand and she seemed disheveled like she tried to fright whoever it was off.

"They must have gotten her from behind." Dwalin said to him. Thorin ran toward Billa and grabbed her gently.

"Billa, Billa the children." He said.

"She's bleeding." Oin said moving to their side and cleaning her wound.

"We need to look for the kids." Bofur said.

#

"The children!" Billa got up and she got dizzy that Thorin had to hold her. they had to set down, while Bofur and Dwalin went to look for the children.

"Calm down Billa, you are going to hurt yourself." Thorin told her.

"Thorin, our boys they took them." she told him.

"Who?" Thorin asked.

"I didn't see their faces, I tried to stop them." she told him. "We need to find them Thorin, they cannibals."

"What?" Thorin asked going deadly pale.

"They were cannibals, Thorin I noticed the signs our boys are in danger." She told him.

'We need to get moving." Thorin told them.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Fili, Kili, and Frodo were afraid, these men had taken them from Billa and they were scared.

"We're going to be okay." Fili assured both Kili and Frodo. They arrived to this campsite and were thrown into a little play pen with barb wired around and noticed they weren't the only ones. There was a young woman there too with chestnut hair and she had hands stained with paint.

"Oh no." she told them.

"Are you three okay?" she asked.

"No." they told her.

"Did they harm you, I'm sorry my name is Ori, what are yours/" she asked.

"Frodo, Kili and Fili we're brothers." Fili told her pointed at each other.

"I got kidnapped from my brothers side as well, do you have family if my brothers gets us out of her they can help us." She told them.

"We got taken from our Mum." Kili told her.

"We need to get out of here." She told them.

"We had kid, yesterday, kids tomorrow, and we will have kids after." One of them said.

"Tom calm down." one of them said. "We have a young lady too, we haven't eaten a lady in a while."

The four of them froze as the three pairs of eyes turned their way.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Billa you need to rest."Oin told her.

"I can't they took my boys." She told him. "We need to find them, I can't even—"she didn't even want to finish that sentence because she didn't know exactly, what it would entail. They were walking the forest, when Oin screamed.

"Billa behind you!" Billa turned around and she blocked the word with her staff.

"Who are you?" the hooded person asked. Another weapon appeared but it was in his head.

"I would suggest putting your weapon down." Thorin growled.

"I found another one." Dwalin said bringing another hooded figure.

"Are you the bastard s that took our younger sister?" the one who Thorin was pointing his gun at demanded.

"She was taken too?" Billa asked. Thorin and Dwalin moved taking the hoods of the person's face they didn't exactly want to deal with a trap.

"Nori!" Bofur said shock coloring his voice.

"Dori." Balin said surprised. "Oh no, where's Ori?"

"Ori?" Dwalin said and Billa noticed the red on his cheeks as he let Dori go. "Those bastards took Ori?" he demanded.

"You can't say anything ragged ear, you left her." Nori told him.

"I thought she died." Dwalin said.

"Stop, this will not help us." Thorin told him. "But we know that she is with the children." He told them the _'if she is still alive'_ was not said.

"There are no houses, except—there was a farm house it was burned, we saw some bones." Dori told them.

"I was right, they are cannibals, and we need to get to them." Billa told them.

"What?" Dori and Nori said.

"Billa was hit over the head and they took our kids." Thorin told them. Billa turned to Thorin and didn't say anything but her cheeks were red.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The entire group turned to get their stuff because their vehicles would not be able to travel inside the forest it would be too dangerous with vehicles.

"We need to find out, were they are." Nori told them.

"We need to make sure the kids are fine." Billa told them. They walked through the forest until they saw the smoke. They wanted to run but Thorin held Billa back from doing so.

"We need a plan." He told her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	10. Nine: Ending

**This Is No Place**

Note: **Alright, so we have gotten this far yay. I want to thank** _ **aliena wyvern**_ **for the review.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **This Is No Place**

 **Nine: Ending**

Billa was looking around and it had been decided that she would have to go inside the camp to get the boys out. She had to crawl and looked around. She saw the children and the woman she assumes was Ori. The men were waiting in the wings just in-case something went wrong.

"We're having kids, today." One of the men said. Billa moved to where they were being kept. The four boys saw her and before they screamed, she tapped her finger on her lips so they would stay silent. Before she was able to do anything though she was grabbed.

"We got another one."

"Where did you come from, are there more like you."

"I'm Nobody." She told them.

"Nobody,"

"Yes, and you took my patients." She told them.

"Patients?" one of them asked.

"Yes, see their infected."

"Infected!"

"Yes, they were bitten and they will turn soon, you don't want to eat the infected."

"Don't think I don't know what you are doing, you want us to let them go."

"Yes." She said. One of them was about to grabbed her, but she bent down and three arrows taking the man down.

"Mum!" Billa turned around as the boys came her way.

"That, was some fast thinking." Thorin told her.

"Sorry, I really couldn't think of anything." Billa told Thorin.

"Would you two stop!" they both turned around to have Ori and Dwalin kissing each other and both Dori and Nori were glaring at them.

"Eww." Fili and Kili said.

"Shush, boys don't be rude." Billa said. "I could kiss your Uncle and we'll see if you say that." Thorin turned to look at her with surprised, but she was cuddling Frodo to her.

"Mum." Frodo said.

"I missed you my little boy." She told him.

"I missed you too, Mum." Frodo told her. Billa turned to both Fili and Kili before she kissed their cheeks, which caused them to go red on their cheeks and Thorin to laugh.

On the other side Dwalin and Ori stopped kissing to catch their breath.

"I thought ya died." he told her touching her face.

"So, did I; I thought I lost you." Ori told him and Dwalin cleaned the tear she had shed. She looked at his neck and the amulet he had bought for him, the same way that she had her engagement ring around her neck.

"Will you two stop?" Nori said.

"We need to keep an eyes, unless—" Balin stopped as everyone heard a noise of something they all knew what it was.

"Orcs." Oin said.

"Get your weapons." Thorin told them.

The Orcs came around they all began to move around trying to fight them, it was going to difficult. The good thing was that they weren't many as they had feared but it was enough to cause them trouble.

"Keep the kids." Thorin told Ori. They began to fight the, Billa and Thorin were both fighting as a team the others as well.

It took them a cool while, Ori had to fight one of them down, but they hadn't noticed the damage.

"Is everyone, okay?" Thorin asked as they finished.

"Yeah." Most of them answered. Kili was looking around and he looked at the bite-mark in his arm before he covered it.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They had walked far from the cannibals spot so they could get away. Kili was behind and he was crying silently hoping no one would say anything. When the darkness began to come down everyone was getting ready.

"Billa, Billa can I talk to you." Killi said. Billa turned to him and saw the tears in his eyes, she was not the only one that had noticed though and it had also being Thorin. Thorin and Billa pulled him away from everyone.

"What's the matter Kili?" Thorin asked. Kili looked at them before he fell to cry and he was hugging her.

"What's the matter my little arrow?" Billa asked. Kili looked at her before he raised his arm.

"No, No!" Thorin said holding onto his nephew.

"Thorin stop, it's alright." Billa said.

"We, it's been hours you should be." Thorin said.

"God for my first aid kit, Thorin."

"No."

"Now, Thorin." Billa said. Thorin left them both and Kili turned to look at Billa.

"Will I be, like them?" he asked her.

"No, you won into them." she assured him.

"I came." Thorin said and put the first aid kit down, before Billa began to disinfect Kili's wound and wrapping them.

'Do you feel different, sick?'Thorin asked Kili.

"No, it just feels like I got bit." Kili told him. Thorn was wondering about that, he should have turned it only took an hour for everyone else to turn, but Kili had no, he didn't look different, but Billa seemed so normal as if she hadn't seen the bite at all.

"Everything is going to be fine Kili do not be afraid." Billa told him.

"But I will."

"No you won't." Billa told him. "Trust me."

"Okay." Kili said.

"Now go rest with Fili and Frodo."

As they saw him leave Thorin and Billa looked at each other.

"I think you have things to explain." He told her.

"Not, now." She told him. Thorin saw her walk away and wonder, what she was hiding.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **Don't forget to review.**


	11. Ten:Answers

**This Is No Place**

Note: **Alright, so we have gotten this far yay. I want to thank** _ **aliena wyvern**_ **for the review.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **This Is No Place**

 **Ten: Answers**

The entire group had gone to find another place to calm down. They also didn't want to say that no one was speaking because they all noticed the way that Billa and Thorin were incredibly tense. They didn't know, what had happened because Kili was not speaking at all and they didn't want to ask.

"We're getting close to Rivendell, lad." Balin told Thorin, who didn't say anything and was glaring at the ground.

"I know." He told him.

"You know, if you want her to stay with you, you have to ask." Balin told him. Thorin turned to look at him. "Aye, lad I know she is not your wife, but you wish her to be."

"I'll go talk to her." Thorn said, he went before turning around. "Thank-you, Balin."

#

Thorin waited until everyone was getting ready to go to bed before he could go talked to Billa. When they were all getting ready to sleep leaving Thorin for watch duty, he looked over at Billa who hadn't gone to seep yet. They sat next to each other before anything was said.

"You promised me answers." He tells her.

"I did." Billa tells him.

"Why didn't Kili turn, I saw my sister and brother in law go that way, why didn't Kili?" Thorin asked remembering the pain. Billa touches his hand.

"I lost Frodo's that way too, do you like a story."

"Does this have anything to do with-"

"Yes." Billa told him. "As you know when you found me, Frodo and I were normal and my home was tricked with weapons."

"Yes, I was wondering about that."

"My Father, he used to work for Sauron, I never knew what he did, my Mother and I didn't know, and I just know that it was important. When I was sixteen he came home pale as if he had seen a ghost and all he told us was that we were moving back to his family home in Hobbiton, Mum tried to find out what had happened but Father would just stay silent and ten he began to build out home security, he would look over his shoulder and he would shut himself in his office—" Billa stopped and looked at the sky and Thorin was surprised and he wondered what her Father had seen and if this was related to the craziness of his own grandfather.

"What happened next?" he asked.

"We don't know, we imagine we knew our Father was running from Sauron, what he had seen and one night he left and he never came home, we were told he had died but we knew better, we knew Sauron had something to do with it we just didn't know what, my Mother buried herself in work and I in my studies. When the break out happened, mother opened the gift my Father left us, the entire bunker and house protected."

"Yes, I saw all of it." Thorin told her.

"What we didn't know and I found out after I got Frodo." Billa told him.

"What did you find?"

"My Father, he found a cure." Billa told him.

"What?" he asked.

"My Father found a cure for this." she told him.

"Billa, do you know what your Father found?"

"Yes."

"You could have stopped…"

"How do you have expected me to go with Frodo as a new born, I was alone and I had to look for his notes to find out, Thorin." Billa said and Thorin stopped.

"That's why?"

"That' the reason Kili didn't turn, I gave him the cure the night I found you and them." Billa said.

"Is that the reason my drink tasted weird." Thorin asked.

"I suppose you got desensitize." Billa told him. "But, yes I gave it to you and I have given it to everyone in the group." She told him.

"Is that why Gandalf sent me for you, why you're going to Rivendell?"

"Yes, it will reproduce from there and we will send it to the strongholds." Billa tells him. Thorin gets close to her and grabs her cheeks.

"Billa if they find out, you know that Sauron can find anything, if he knows that he will hunt you down."

"That' why I need to get to Rivendell." Billa told him.

"We arrive in a few days." Thorin said letting her go.

"Thorin, what did you want to tell me?" Billa said grabbing his hand. Thorin looked at her and moved wrapping her around his arms causing her eyes to widen. She sighed when he lowered his and they both kissed. It deepened their bodies getting closer and Billa wrapped her arms around his neck their bodies getting closer. Before letting it go.

"I care about you Billa." Thorin said. "I know we don't have much together."

"Thorin." She tells him, kissing him again. They go back to the group and go to sleep knowing they both have things to do.

#

Not far from them was a pack of hunters.

"Oakenshield is close and with them might be the cure."

"We hunt them." Azog said.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	12. Eleven: Rivendell

**This Is No Place**

Note: **Alright, so we have gotten this far yay. I want to thank** _ **aliena wyvern and tay**_ **for the review.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **This Is No Place**

 **Eleven: Rivendell**

The group had been traveling for two days without much stopping. Billa was carrying Frodo on her back, just like Thorin would carry Kili or Fili when they got to tire for them to keep going. They had found some weapons when they have come out of the camp of the three cannibals.

"We need to stop." Dwalin told Thorin.

"We are close to Rivendell." Thorin told him.

"If we do not stop, we are going to be too tired." Dwalin told him.

"Alright." Thorin told him. "We will go another mile and then we go."

"Fine." Dwalin told him.

#

They finally stopped two hours later and tried to relax. But they were too tense with the cannibals they had heard things and didn't want to think about, what it would mean for them.

"What are we going to do, once we get to Rivendell?" Ori asked Dwalin.

"We rest hopefully get to Erebor." Dwalin told her with a soft smile.

"We could also stay in Rivendell." Ori told him.

"That too lass, but you and I both know we want to get home." Dwalin told her and Ori smiled at him kissing him.

On the other side of the group, Thorin and Billa were with their children.

"We are getting close." Thorin told her.

"I know." Billa told him.

"You must be excited about it."

"I am in a way, I want to see Gandalf.' Billa told him. "I want to help you and everyone."

"Is that so." Thorin said.

"Yes." Billa told him. They hadn't really talked after that kiss, it was like they were trying to forget it or not get their hopes up.

#

They were sleeping and Nori was keeping a look out when he heard it, something was coming.

"Get up!" Nori said.

They all woke up even with tiredness. Thorin and Billa looked at each other; Billa carried her bag and Frodo, so he could sleep. Thorin carried Kili and Fili woke up and was ready to go and was helping get everything. It was coming and Billa heard other sounds as well.

"Help!" the sleigh came in being pulled in by wolves. A man that looked like a bum standing there; Billa noticed him.

"Radagast?" she asked. The man turned to her and seemed surprise.

"Belladonna is good to see you, is Gandalf with you."

"It's Billa." She told him.

"Right, Right." Radagast told her.

"Is something the matter?" Billa asked him.

"I need to talk to Gandalf, there is something coming." Radagast said. Thorin and Billa moved him to the side so they could tell him.

"What is coming?" Billa asked.

"The soldiers, _HIS_ soldiers." Radagast said.

"What?" Thorin asked.

"Sauron, he's hunting someone." Radagast said to her.

"Why would he hunt—" Thorin didn't finish as they heard something.

"They are coming!" Radagast said.

"We need to leave." Billa told them.

"Go…go you have something important for our world Belladonna." Radagast said.

"How are we going to win them?" Dori asked.

"I can keep them away from you." Radagast told them.

"No you can't." Billa told him.

"Yes, I can Belladonna, go!" Radagast told her and Thorin pulled her.

"Let's get moving." Thorin told all of them.

They began to run and they could hear the others coming. Fili and Kili had been woken up so they could run. They were hiding behind cars that were left around the grass. They could hear shots coming their way and they had to miss it. Billa looked around and she noticed it.

"We need to move more." Billa told Thorin.

"Ah!" they turned to see that Dori had been hit by an arrow.

"Damn, move." Thorin said.

Balin and Nori held into Dori helping him around and that was a bit difficult, but they tried to move. Dwalin and Thorin both got their guns out as well as Bofur and they were going; to shoot down the people coming for them that had ignored them.

"Over here!" Billa told them. Thorin looked around and saw the Billa seemed to be hidden. 'Here!" she said appearing out of nowhere.

"Over there." Thorin told everyone.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

They all began to climb down and Balin, Nori and Dwalin were helping Dori so he wouldn't be hurt more.

"What is this place?" Ori asked Billa. They arrived to a large door and Billa touched the door and it seemed to light up, before it opened. They all gasped.

"Mum, this is beautiful." Frodo told her.

"Welcome to Rivendell." Billa told them. They all walked inside before they were surrounded.

"Who are you?" one of them asked.

"I'm Billa Baggins and I am here for Elrond and Gandalf." Billa told them. "We have someone wounded." She told them and they lowered their weapons, looking for the one wounded. Someone was running and it was Gandalf.

"Billa Baggins." Gandalf said and Billa went to hug him and he just returned the hug as well and pulled Frodo close. "I have never been glad to see someone in all of my life."

"Is good to see you too, but a friend of mine is hurt can you help him." Billa told him.

"Yes, Elrond is ready to help." Gandalf told her, standing up. "Thorin, you have brought someone dear to me."

"I understand." Thorin said. Gandalf looked at him and then at Billa and he had to wonder something about it.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

One of the soldiers came to Azog and he was not happy.

"They have the cure with them." one of the soldiers told them.

"Where is it?" Azog demanded.

"They disappeared." The soldier answered.

"No!" Azog screamed, kicking the soldier into the floor. "We cannot let them get to Rivendell, go out to get them." Azog snapped before he changed his mind got his gun out and shot the man dead. He needed to find Thorin for now he knew he carried the cure.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINBREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	13. Twelve: A Quest

**This Is No Place**

Note: **Alright, so we have gotten this far yay. I want to thank** _ **aliena wyvern and tay**_ **for the reviews. I also want to thank for the new favorite and follows.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **This Is No Place**

 **Twelve: A Quest**

Billa, Gandalf and Elrond were both in the labs. Frodo had been left with Fili, Kili and Thorin.

"Are you sure that it works?" Elrond asked Gandalf.

"It works." Billa told him.

"How certain are you?" Elrond asked her.

"Everyone in my group was given the cure, and one of them ended up bitten and he has not turned."

"We need…"

"No Elrond." She told him and he understood.

"It was one of the boys." Elrond said.

"Yes." Billa told him.

"But he is fine."

"Yes. Gandalf he is fine." Billa told him.

"We need to check, Billa just to be sure do you understand."

"Yes." Billa said. "But I will be there."

"Of course." Elrond told her.

#

Billa had gotten out of the room and went to where the boys were. Thorin saw Billa and looked at her.

"What's the matter?"

"They need to check Kili." Billa told him.

"What?"

"For anything that comes up for what happened, they want to be sure." Billa told him.

"I want to be there."

"I asked if I could be there." Billa told him.

"I will be with Fili and Frodo then." Thorin told her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"It worked, it actually worked." Elrond told Gandalf.

"I told you Bungo was very bright." Gandalf told him.

"Gandalf a lot of the corrections were done later, so I say it was made by Billa and Bungo." Elrond told him.

"Can we mass produce it?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes, we need to get some to Gondor, Lothorien, The Greenwood, Dale and Erebor as fast as we can." Elrond told him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Three Weeks Later_

It was finally done and Billa was looking around trying to think of what was going to happen, now.

"You know, the group you have made are going to one destination but passing through other place." Elrond told her.

"I know." She told him.

"You and Frodo are welcomed to stay." Elrond said; "But I think you and I both know where you want to be both of you."

"Does it look that obvious?" she asked him.

"Frodo called him Dad and he looks at you and you look at him; it's the same look I wore when I saw my wife." Elrond told her.

"Thank you." She told him.

"Be careful Billa." Elrond told her and she nodded at him.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Thorin was outside looking around the place, he turned when he saw Billa coming his way.

"I haven't seen you in three days." Billa told him.

"I've been busy getting ready." Thorin told her.

"I need to talk to you." Billa told him. Thorin didn't want to talk to her, not because he didn't want be with her but because he knew that he wouldn't see her soon.

"I need to check-"he stopped when Billa touched his arm.

'Stop running away from me."

"What do you want me to say Billa?" Thorin asked her. "You are going to—"

"Leave with you and the boys." She finished for him and Thorin looked at her.

"What?"

"Frodo and I are leaving with you." Bilal told him.

"But I thought."

"Thorin, Frodo does not want to stay in Rivendell he wants to go with Fili and Kili."

"And you?" he asked.

"I find that I can't leave you—"she didn't get to finish as Thorin grabbed her and kissed her like no other.

"Are you certain?" Thorin ask a he stop's kissing her.

"Yes, Thorin." She tells him before pulling him down to kiss him once again.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 _Two Days Later_

Thorin and Billa had been pulled inside into Elrond's office.

"I will be sending the cure with your group." Elrond told them.

"We understand." Thorin said.

"I have received reports that Sauron is hunting Billa down." Elrond told them and Thorin looked at him.

"What?" Billa said.

"He does not know that you are the holder of it, but they are hunting the cure carrier." Elrond told them.

"You should—"

"No." Billa told Thorin.

"Billa."

"I am going to help people, I have to." Billa told him. "I will not allow Sauron to hurt more people; everyone has lost family to him."

"We need to keep the cue protected." Thorin told her.

"Good, you must leave in two weeks." Elrond told them.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Billa was getting Frodo ready and that was normal for they were finally leaving at the moment.

"Mum, are we leaving?"

"Yes." Bilal told him. "Frodo are you sure, you can stay with Gandalf if you want too."

"Will Fili and Kili will stay?" he asked.

"No."

"I want to stay with you, Mum."

"Then you will." Billa told him and she kissed his forehead.

"I'm scared." Frodo whispered to her.

"It's understandable Frodo." Billa told him, before she hugged him close to her.

"I don't want to be alone." he told her. They had not noticed that Thorin had come inside and he hugged both.

"You won't." Thorin said and Frodo looked at him.

"Really?" Frodo asked.

"I will try my best so you won't." Thorin told him.

#

"You need to be safe." Gandalf told them.

"We will." Bilal told him. They heard someone running and he was bleeding from his face and they noticed him.

"Lindir?" Elrond asked.

"We…we found the mole and he—he ran away." Lindir told them.

"You need to go, now." Gandalf told them. They all began to move getting out into the while with the cure in their hands.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


	14. Thirteen: On The Road

**This Is No Place**

Note **: So, yay we have arrived to the part of the story. I want to thank** _ **aliena wyvern and tay**_ **for the reviews.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own the Hobbit it belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson for the movies.**

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

 **This Is No Place**

 **Thirteen: On The Road**

Their escape was incredibly fast which caused them to almost have a problem a top the mountains. There was a rock slide and it caused them to almost fall. As they had almost fallen they went to hide in one of the caves.

"Are you alright?" Thorin asked everyone.

"Yes, just some scrapes." They told him and Oin and Billa moved to the ones that had gotten cuts to fix them and disinfect them.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

"Denethor; who has the cure?" Sauron asked.

"Oakenshield, he and his group are taking it, to the other part of the lands; they will take all of the lands if they can with the cure." The ex-helper of Rohan told them. He had travelled to Rivendell to seek refuge but truly he had been running away after they found out he had been giving information to the enemy.

"You have done well." Sauron told him. "Azog, hunt them down, they must not reach the Greenwood."

"Of course."

"The Master will deal with them in Lake Town if you fail and we don't have to resort to Smaug, he doesn't like doing work."

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

The group was walking down the Mountain and they were being careful about it, it was slippery with rain that had been pounding for the past two days.

"We are a few days behind." Balin told Thorin.

"I know, but I trust you my friend you know this Mountains better than us."

"It's not that lad, someone sold us out and you know how dangerous it is to have a loose cannon."

"They will hunt us down, we know that."

"We also know who will be behind it." they both turned to see Billa standing there.

"What?"

"Sauron is after us we know that we need to get into safer grounds." Billa told them.

"What way should we go, Balin?" Thorin asked and Balin nodded his head.

"We need to hide in the caves."

"We need to check if they are safe enough." Thorin told him. Dwalin was the one to check them and nodded his head. The group went inside and both Fili and Kili held Frodo with them as they got their beds ready.

"How do you feel?" Thorin whispered to Billa.

"Nervous, I don't like this place." Billa told him.

"It will only be while the storms finishes."

"I know, I need to change Frodo's clothes as well as Fili's and Kili's or they might get sick and we don't want that." Billa told him. Thorin watched as Billa changed Frodo's clothes and told his nephews to do the same.

"She's a keeper." Balin told him.

"I know, but I still worry." Thorin said. Thorin looked around the cave and he noticed something weird around the place.

"Is something wrong?" Billa asked coming to his side.

"Just worried."Thorin said.

"We'll get there." Billa said to him.

"How many people, will we lose?"

"I don't know." Billa told him. "It's not something I like to think about, just think about the people we might save."

"I don't trust this place." Thorin told her.

"Keep your stuff with you." Billa said. The entire group was sitting up with only a blanket around their bodies; they didn't want to take anything for granted at the moment especially here. They understood that even if they couldn't be turned they could be killed by others; they wanted to get home, to see their loves ones to know they were safe.

"Mum, how long will we stay here?" Frodo asked her.

"Until the storm passes." Billa told him.

#

It was getting darker and Billa was holding the children close to her. That's when she saw it and looked around.

"Thorin." She whispered. Thorin moved and looked at her.

"What's the matter?"

"We need to get out of here." Billa told him. Thorin looked at her and followed her sight when he saw it, the hinges around.

"Get up!" Thorin screamed. Everyone seemed to move, when they saw the movement and they fell down.

All of them fell down and Billa got up faster and she saw something.

"Zombies." Billa said and the whole group got up and saw the group.

"Get your weapons ready." Thorin said. The zombies came over and the entire group was getting ready with their weapons out beginning to fight, the hoard seemed to larger and they were pushed down more.

"Thorin, we have to jump." Dwalin told him.

"We're the crevice?" Balin asked.

"Behind Billa and the children?" Dwalin answered.

"Jump!" Thorin screamed.

Everyone jumped down more and Dwalin was the one to throw the bomb on the top to take down some of the zombies.

#

Billa woke up to see their entire people close and knocked down. She saw something move and she looked at the thing. The thing was holding a knife over Ori, she didn't see the others as if they had fallen somewhere else.

"Stop." She said holding Frodo on her back.

"Awake is it, is it." she some of the light and she saw it. She covered her mouth, the person, it was a person, but she could notice the person, he was pale only wearing underwear and he was pale and sickly. From what Billa could tell this was a refuge place.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"Gollum-Gollum." He coughed.

"Is your name Gollum?" she asked.

"I don't know Precious." He said and he had a knife on his hand getting ready to gut them if he had to.

"Can you show us the way out?" she asked and she heard the others waking and groaning.

"Billa?" Thorin asked and they all saw the man.

"Quiet precious, we can kill them."

"Shh...You frighten them."

"What?" Billa asked the man who was talking to himself.

"He lost his mind."Thorin said.

"We need to find a way out." Billa told him, before she talked to the man. "Can you show us a way out?"

"We knows precious, we knows." He told them.

"Shut-up!"

"We didn't say anything." Billa told him.

"I wasn't talking to you." He hissed. Thorin and Billa could hear the others somewhere, but they couldn't tell. He moved and both Billa and Thorin saw him drop a USB-stick. "Yes, we was precious, we was."

"Look we don't know what you game is?" Thorin told him.

"Games! We like games, does it like games, and does it like to play?"

"Maybe." Billa answered.

"What has roots nobody sees is taller trees, up, up, up it goes and never grows."

"A Mountain." Billa told him. Frodo was shaking in her arms just like Fili and Kili seemed to be doing in Thorin's.

"Let's have another one, ask us." Gollum told them. "No! No more riddles, finish them off, finish them now."

"No!" Billa told him. "We want to play, we do, and I can see you are very good at this." Billa said and Thorin looked at her.

"So, why don't we have games of riddles, just you and me?" Billa said.

"Yes, just us." He told her.

"Yes and if I win you show me the way out."

"What is she loses, well precious if she loses we eats it." he said and Thorin was getting ready to shoot it in the head, but Billa stopped him.

"If you lose, we eat it whole."

"Fair enough." She told him.

"No." Thorin said and shot it with a tranquilizer.

"Thorin!"Billa said.

"It's not that I don't trust your intellect, but I was not going to put your life on the line." Thorin told her.

"What do you think this is?" Billa asked holding the USB.

"I don't know, but we should take it, in-case it is important." Thorin told her.

 **$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **This is the end of the chapter. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
